shinobiworldscollidefandomcom-20200215-history
Fudo Uchiha
'''IMVU Username''' '''Sanctum''' '''THE UCHIHA CLAN''' = The Uchiha clan (うちは一族, Uchiha Ichizoku) was one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure, and was also reputed to be the village's most powerful clan,producing shinobi that were exceptionally talented and battle-oriented, and in possession of the renowned Sharingan. Together with the Senju clan, they founded Konohagakure, but is now almost extinct after the events of the clan massacre. The Uchiha clan descended from Indra, the elder of the two sons of the Sage of the Six Paths. Indra inherited the Sage's "eyes", powerful chakra and spiritual energy. The Uchiha are known for their combat and ocular prowess, given they have possession of the Sharingan. This Dōjutsu is one of the three legendary eyes. Known for their combat prowess in copying jutsu, casting Genjutsu, and being able to see chakra colors and read movements, the Uchiha clan have the nickname, "The Waring Clan." They are native the Konohagakure. = '''Scars/Tattoos''' = '''Scars: '''Two very distinct scars form a large "V" on his back. Both coming from shoulders down to lower back. = = '''Tattoos: '''The Uchiha crest is tattooed on the back of the neck, with the Hyuuga clan symbol behind it as a background to show which is more dominant in him. = = Has both of his arms sleeved from wrist to shoulder. Mixed in with these tattoos are summoning seals enabling him to bring forth weapons, and perform summonings. = '''Personality and Behavior''' = '''Personality''': Fudo is generally a level headed person. He is typically direct and too the point on most matters, but has a very loving heart to the ones he cares about. He pokes jokes at his friends, but will do it in such a manner that his friends will usually playfully pick on him for it. = = '''Behavior:''' Fudo will do anything he can to protect his friends, and loved ones. His demeanor is is usually serious, and unwavering. He will generally walk everywhere unless his missions requires him to move, and he will use Genjutsu prior to any and all other Jutsu during combat. Typically a support role from the side lines, but is a powerhouse when he is drug into battle. He is able to withstand a barrage of attacks long enough for his team members to recover and continue attacking so he can return back to his main role. = = '''Solo Mission Behavior''': During missions, when he is accompanied by the employer who has hired the village for assistance or help, Fudo is highly respectful, and very careful as to what he says. He is highly polite around women employers, and very casual, but respectful around men employers. On missions where he is heading to combat, he has a very distinct demeanor in how he handles things. Born with a tactical mind, he is very calculative and tactical. He takes nothing for chance, and will go overboard and destroy everything around him if he needs to get a hard target mission killed, or captured for interrogation later. = = '''Ambush Tactics: '''Generally when ambushing or being ambushes, Fudo has a keen knack for casting instantly 3 layers of Genjutsu on weaker targets. Typically he starts with the Nirvana Temple Jutsu, then casts a Generic Genjutsu over that, then Kotoamatsukami. This combination is very difficult to overcome, even if you know you are under Genjutsu. When Fudo has to deal with a major threat, and is able to cast his Genjutsu, he will instantly use Tsukuyomi if the fight is really difficult. However, he doesn't use it on the account he rarely actually uses his Mangekyō Sharingan. = = '''Assassination Behavior: '''Fudo is very specific in how he performs his assassinations. There is one way he performs for a singular target, and one way he performs for taking on a base of enemies. For the former, he performs his tasks as quietly as possible, using his created Jutsu, Wind Underfoot. This uses uses his feet to push out wind nature chakra, and allows himself to lift above the ground up to 3 inches for a completely silent mobility around any target's home, since he usually assassinates at night time. For the latter, Fudo is not as discrete, but he gets the job done. With his mid-stat speed and stamina, coupled with his Sharingan, he is a force to be reckoned with in a close quarters combat situation. Along with his almost unrivaled intelligence, as well as his outstanding prowess for the use of Genjutsu, as well as his Crow Clone Jutsu, he can perform the slaughtering of an entire base in under 10 minutes. If the building has multiple floors, it sometimes takes longer depending on traffic between him and his mark. He only uses basic Ninjutsu and Taijutsu that is just enough to overpower his foes, and doesn't hesitate in any of his calculations when making a strike. He has often been compared to Madara Uchiha with his combat understanding, but with the intelligence of Itachi mixed with the 6th Hokage, Kakashi Hatake. Fudo is a very well rounded Shinobi, and makes up in things he lacks with overwhelming force with what he is good with. = '''Nindo''' = '''Nindo "Ninja Way": '''"Back Up What You Say, Or Don't Say Them At All." = = '''Personal Quote: '''"The most dangerous man in the world, has nothing further to lose." = = '''Battle Quote''': I'm just made of tougher stuff than you are." = = '''Irritated Quote:''' "Impudence. I guess it truly is time to erase your existence." = '''Summoning''' = '''[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Crow Crows]''' (烏, ''Karasu'') The Shinobi makes a contract with crows from the summoning lands, and can call them at will, as well as use them for clones, and means of transportation if needed. = = '''[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Summoning:_Rash%C5%8Dmon Rashōmon] '''Shut tightly, this menacing gate when summoned provides a tremendous defense for its summoner and is able to completely intercept an opponent's physical attack. According to Sakon and Ukon, this technique boasts an ultimate defense and the fact that Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru managed to dent it was no small feat. In the anime, this gate also possesses offensive capabilities, able to launch a giant swarm of blades at the opponent, though launching too many of them near is base will cripple its foundation and this the gate will collapse. With enough mastery over this technique, the user can use it or its stronger variations without the need for hand seals. = = '''[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Summoning:_Triple_Rash%C5%8Dmon Triple Rashōmon] '''The Summoning: Triple Rashōmon is an upgrade to the standard Summoning: Rashōmon, which — as its name suggests — summons not one, but three menacing Rashōmon. The technique requires two summoning seals to be completed, and these gates serve the same function as the single Rashōmon, but with triple the defense. The first gate takes the attack head-on, the second reduces the attack's power and the third disperses the pressure, causing all attacks that come in contact with it to lose their power before they can be effective. The defensive capabilities of this technique are further boosted by the lack of hand seals required to perform this technique. = '''Background Information''' = '''Birth: '''Fudo Uchiha was born 12/10. He was born apart of two very well known clans of the Hidden Leaf Village, the ''Hyūga'' and the Uchiha. He was born with the eyes of a ''Hyūga'', but the typical baby frame of an Uchiha child. = = '''Child:''' As a child, Fudo was often teased for being an Uchiha with Hyuuga eyes. He was targeted several times during this time because the ''Hyūga'' clan did not want a bastard child in their family with mixed blood. The Uchiha did much of the same saying they did not want an Uchiha wish such inferior eyes in their clan. Before he joined the Academy, he was given a full blooded Uchiha half sister, Kiri Uchiha. = = '''Academy: '''During his years as an academy student, Fudo was often complimented for his outstanding marks. This did not occur until after he was 8. He was so riddled by his heritage that it often got in the way of his learning. When he was 8 years old, however, he soared far above many of the students in his class, and throughout the academy. He had started the academy late due to his learning curve, but graduated the proper year when he was 12. = = '''Genin: '''As a shinobi, Fudo was trained constantly by both houses he was apart of. He understood the basic fighting style of the Hyuuga stances, and could utilize them near perfectly. Though he used them as a way to confuse his opponents when he did have to go into Taijutsu combat. Fudo excelled in Genjutsu, and Hand Signs. Much to the dismay of the Hyuuga clan, his eyes were highly perceptive, and he was beginning to learn the weaknesses of the Hyuuga fighting style. Though he could not hit Chakra Points throughout the body like a typical Hyuuga could with Byakugan, he was still able to hit the finer points to cause some major damage to anyone willing to fight him. He had been assigned to Team 3 as his first team, but before he was able to go through the introductions and partake on any missions, he was re-assigned to Team 1. = = '''Chuunin: '''Reaching the rank of Chuunin, Fudo began to really focus on his Genjutsu, and Hand Seals, as well as his Fire Release mastery. He started becoming well known for his Genjutsu and Fire Release combinations that were on par with some Jounin. Fudo was constantly attacked by groups of Hyuuga students who thought it was an insult him having ''Hyūga'' blood mixed with the tainted blood of the Uchiha. Though they never stopped trying to beat him up in combat when he ventured outside of the village, they started to learn just how dangerous he was when it came down to him defending himself. Most of the time, Fudo would cast multiple Genjutsu on them, and they wouldn't be released from it until another Shinobi found them later on that day, or the next day. He was often scolded for this by the Hokage, but ultimately let go because he was in fact defending himself. Fudo completed several missions with his team, and was eventually given the rights to test to be a Jounin. During this time, Fudo became an Uncle to his nephew, Kaoko Uchiha. = = '''Jounin:''' Having time to himself, he had learned several new jutsu, and had mastered all of them with improvements on some for better control during battle. Having had time to himself for the past year since he became a Jounin, he has worked on his figure, and built up quite a bit of muscle. He is now physically very strong, though still rather average in size. His body is just naturally thin even though his muscles can dead-lift quite a bit of weight without jutsu. This is to ensure he can keep his endurance for extended periods of time without ever tiring out. Though he gained a lot of body tone and muscle, and got some custom tattoos on both arms, he never neglected his Shinobi training. Now, a very accomplished Shinobi, and very well rounded in a number of things, he is a force to be reckoned with, even though he utilizes Genjutsu above all else. During this time, Fudo became an Uncle a second time to his niece, Modi Uchiha. = = '''ANBU: '''Now serving as an ANBU Black Ops Captain directly under the Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, Fudo's life has become that of silence and secrecy. With his wife killed during a raid on the village, he unlocked his Mangekyō Sharingan, and has suffered in silence ever since. He visits his family often, but typically shuts himself in his house most of the time in between missions. His Niece and Nephew visit him often enough so that he isn't too lonely, but his heart is just bitter. = '''Chakra Color''' = '''Chakra Color: '''Crimson = '''Weapons Inventory''' = Maximum capacity at '''Genin''' and '''Chuunin''' (50 pieces).'''Jounin''' / '''ANBU''' (70 pieces). '''Sage''' / '''S-Rank''' / '''Kage''' (80 pieces). = '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5''' '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 10''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 0''' '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): 0''' '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): 10''' '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each): 0''' '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): 0''' '''Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each): 1''' = Total: 65 = '''Databook''' '''Academy Jutsu List''' '''''Academy Jutsu''''' * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic Sealing Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] '''Combat Created Jutsu''' 1. Defense of Wind Jutsu 2. Wind Underfoot Jutsu '''Created Jutsu''' # Fire Clones # Wind Underfoot Jutsu # Defense of Wind Jutsu '''Role Playing Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) '''Spars and Battles:''' '''Casual Meetings or Events:''' [http://shinobiworldscollide.wikia.com/wiki/Fudo_Makes_A_Trip_To_The_Hidden_Mist Fudo Makes A Trip To The Hidden Mist] '''Story Progression:''' [http://shinobiworldscollide.wikia.com/wiki/Enter_Squad_Five Enter Squad Five] '''Clan Specific:''' '''Training Role Plays:''' '''Approved by: Sanctum'''